Aircraft sidewalls cover the insulation and frame of an aircraft in order to keep these components from the view of passengers, while also providing a mounting point for desired equipment and features. Tools such as screwdrivers or rivet guns are often used to install sidewalls. However, if the frame of an aircraft is not manufactured precisely according to tolerances, slight variations in distance between frame elements may make it difficult for the sidewall to properly align with locations on the frame that the sidewall should be mounted to. For example, a bolt for installing a sidewall may not properly align with a receptacle found in the frame of a completed aircraft. This increases the cost and labor associated with sidewall installation, which is undesirable. Thus, enhanced techniques and systems for sidewall installation are desired to reduce the cost and complexity of aircraft assembly and repair.